This invention relates to a system for producing precast concrete members, and more particularly relates to an on-site precast concrete construction system.
The cost of building construction has increasingly risen over the years. In many cases, less expensive building materials and reduction in labor costs have been used to contain the costs of building construction. However, these cost containment methods have resulted in production of buildings having relatively poor quality of overall construction and requiring relatively high maintenance. In particular, rising costs of building high quality, fire resistant concrete buildings have resulted in an increased number of less expensive wood frame buildings, for use in applications such as multi-family buildings, condominiums and commercial buildings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for producing concrete buildings which enables efficient construction and erection of building components to contain building costs. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a building construction system which is adapted for use at the construction site to reduce costs and time of construction. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which is flexible and modular so as to enable construction of various building components on-site with a relatively small work force. Further objects of the invention are to provide improvements in particular aspects of concrete component construction, such as forming of cores in concrete members, construction of reinforced concrete wall members, and various aspects of form assemblies for use in constructing concrete members.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a system for casting a concrete member includes a pair of spaced form members defining first and second spaced side form surfaces, with an end member defining an end form surface extending between the first and second spaced side form surfaces to define a form cavity. At least one core form assembly is mounted to the end member and is disposed between the side form surfaces. The core form assembly defines a core forming surface, and includes a collapsing arrangement for moving the core form assembly from a forming position in which the core forming surface functions to define a core in concrete material placed between the first and second side form surfaces, and a collapsed position in which the core form surface is moved away from the concrete material defining the core to enable the core form assembly to be withdrawn from the core. The core form assembly defines an upper end and a lower end, and the lower end of the core form assembly is mounted to the end member. The upper end of the core form assembly is mounted to a top member, and the core form assembly is preferably movably mounted to both the end member and the top member for movement between its forming position and its collapsed position. In a preferred form, at least one fastener extends between the core form assembly and each of the end member and the top member, and slot structure is formed in the end and top members. The fastener is movable within the slot structure for accommodating movement of the core form assembly between its forming position and its collapsed position.
The core form assembly further includes an actuator for providing movement of the core form assembly between its forming position and its collapsed position. The actuator is preferably interconnected with both the end member and the top member. The actuator includes a handle interconnected with a cam member operably engageable with the top member for moving the actuator between first and second positions. In its first position, the actuator maintains the core form assembly in its forming position, and in its second position the actuator functions to move the core form assembly to its collapsed position. The actuator is preferably in the form of an actuator rod extending into and through an axial passage defined by the core form assembly, and which is movable between the first and second positions in response to operation of the handle and the cam member. A spring is interconnected between the actuator rod and the end member for biasing the actuator rod toward its first position in which the core form assembly is in its forming position. The actuator handle and cam member are operable against the force of the spring for moving the actuator member from its first position to its second position. The actuator member is preferably in the form of a rod extending longitudinally within the axial passage defined by the core form assembly. The actuator rod is interconnected with the peripheral wall structure via at least one pair of opposed link members, each of which is pivotably mounted to the actuator rod and to the peripheral wall structure. The link members function to move the peripheral wall structure inwardly from its forming position to its collapsed position upon axial movement of the actuator rod from its first position to its second position.
The peripheral wall structure preferably defines a pair of spaced, facing end sections which define a space therebetween. A resilient filler is disposed within the space between the spaced, facing end sections. The resilient filler is compressed between the spaced, facing end sections as the peripheral wall structure is moved to its collapsed position from its forming position during movement of the actuator rod from its first position to its second position. Compression of the resilient filler enables the peripheral wall structure of the core form assembly to move inwardly away from the surfaces of the concrete material defining the core when the peripheral wall structure is moved inwardly by movement of the actuator rod through the link members.
The actuator rod, which functions to move the peripheral wall structure of the core form assembly between its forming position and its collapsed position, is preferably interconnected with the peripheral wall structure via a pair of retainers interconnected with the peripheral wall structure, with the pair of link members extending between the actuator rod and the retainers. In a preferred form, the spaced, facing end sections of the peripheral wall structure each define a channel, and each retainer includes a pair of spaced engagement members. Each engagement member is received within one of the end section channels, such that the engagement members function to tie the spaced, facing end sections of the peripheral wall structure together. Each channel includes an inwardly extending lip, so that the spaced, facing end sections define a pair of lips which are spaced apart from each other. The resilient filler is preferably interposed between the lips and occupies the space therebetween, and is preferably in the form of caulk material placed between the lips. The engagement members of each retainer are interconnected with each other through any satisfactory structure, such as a retainer bar, and each link is pivotably interconnected with the retainer bar. With this construction, movement of the actuator rod from its first position to its second position is transferred through the links to the retainers, to draw the retainers inwardly toward each other. This movement of the retainers functions to draw the peripheral wall structure inwardly at the spaced, facing end sections through the retainers, which movement is enabled by compression of the resilient filler between the spaced, facing end sections. Once the peripheral wall structure is moved to its collapsed position in this manner, the core form assembly can be withdrawn from the core.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a reinforced concrete wall structure is made up of first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures. Each of the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures includes an upper attachment member and a lower mounting member, and transverse reinforcement structure extends between and is interconnected with the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures. Concrete material is placed about the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures and the transverse reinforcement structure. The concrete material is placed so as to define an upper surface configured such that the upper attachment member of each of the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures is exposed, and a lower surface configured such that the lower mounting member of each of the first and second columnar reinforcement structures is exposed. With this construction, each lower mounting member of the spaced columnar reinforcement structures forming a part of an upper reinforced concrete wall section can be placed over the upper attachment member of a columnar reinforcement structure forming a part of a lower reinforced concrete wall section, and the lower mounting member and the upper attachment member are secured together to mount the upper wall section to the lower wall section. Further, the upper attachment members are utilized to remove the reinforced concrete wall structure from a form assembly, which enables the reinforced concrete wall section to be removed before the concrete is fully cured in order to reduce cycle time for producing subsequent reinforced concrete wall structures.
In a preferred form, each upper attachment member is in the form of an upper plate member and each lower mounting member is in the form of a lower plate member. The columnar reinforcement structure includes a series of vertical reinforcing members extending between and mounted to the upper and lower plate members. Each upper attachment member is in the form of an upstanding fastener mounted to the upper plate member and extending upwardly from the upper surface of the wall section. Each lower mounting member preferably includes cavity structure defining an outwardly-opening recess in the concrete material above the lower plate member. The lower plate member preferably includes an opening in communication with the recess, and the recess opens onto a side surface of the concrete wall section. With this construction, the upstanding fastener making up the upper attachment member of a lower reinforced concrete wall section can be inserted through the opening in the lower plate member of an upper concrete wall section and received within the recess disposed above the lower plate member. The upstanding member may be threaded and an engagement member, such as a nut, can be engaged with the threaded upstanding member for maintaining the upper reinforced concrete wall section in position relative to the lower reinforced concrete wall section. A shim member is preferably located between the upper plate member of the lower concrete wall structure and the lower plate member of the upper concrete wall structure. The upper plate member, the lower plate member and the shim member are preferably welded together to fixedly mount the upper reinforced concrete wall section to the lower reinforced concrete wall section. The shim member can vary in its thickness and cross section, to accommodate manufacturing variations and to ensure that the upper reinforced concrete wall structure is level.
The reinforced concrete wall structures are produced utilizing a pair of spaced form members defining spaced form surfaces, and the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures are placed between the spaced form surfaces. The transverse reinforcement structure is interconnected between the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures after placement between the form surfaces. As noted previously, the concrete material is placed so as to define an upper surface configured such that the upper attachment member of each columnar reinforcement structure is exposed, and a lower surface configured such that the lower mounting member of each columnar reinforcement structure is exposed. The reinforced wall structure is removed from between the spaced form members by attachment to the upper attachment members of the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures, and subsequently causing relative movement between the form members and the reinforced wall structure. One or more core form assemblies, having a construction as described above, may be placed between the form surfaces to form cores in the reinforced wall structure between the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures. Each upper attachment member is in the form of an upstanding member which extends upwardly from an upper surface defined by the reinforced wall structure, and the step of attaching to the upper attachment member is carried out by engaging the upstanding member. The reinforced wall structure can then be removed from the form assembly by lifting the reinforced wall structure through the attachment members out of the cavity defined by the form assembly. Alternatively, either the form assembly itself or the form members can be removed from the surfaces of the reinforced concrete wall structure.
In a preferred form, the first and second spaced columnar reinforcement structures are placed within a cavity defined by a form assembly so as to extend vertically within the cavity, and the first and second columnar reinforcement structures are then secured in predetermined positions relative to each other within the cavity. The horizontal reinforcing members are then secured to the first and second spaced columnar reinforcing structures so as to extend therebetween, and concrete material is then placed into the cavity to surround the first and second columnar reinforcement structures and the horizontal reinforcing members. In a preferred form, the form assembly includes a bottom forming member defining a upwardly facing forming surface. The step of securing the first and second columnar reinforcement structures within the cavity is carried out by mounting the lower mounting plate of each of the first and second columnar reinforcement structures to the bottom forming member. As noted previously, cavity structure is preferably mounted to each lower mounting plate, and one of a series of studs secured to the bottom forming member extends upwardly through the opening formed in the lower mounting plate into the cavity. The stud is preferably threaded, and a nut is engaged with the stud for securing each columnar reinforcement structure to the bottom forming member. After the reinforced wall structure has been constructed by placing concrete into the form cavity and allowing the concrete to at least partially cure, the side form members are removed so as to expose the cavity to enable the nut to be disengaged from the stud. The reinforced concrete wall structure can then be lifted off the bottom forming member and removed from the form cavity. The lower mounting plate of each columnar reinforcement structure thus provides the dual function of temporarily securing the columnar reinforcement structure in position on a bottom forming member of the form assembly, and mounting the reinforced concrete wall section to an attachment member such as the upper attachment plate of another reinforced concrete wall section in the manner as described previously for securing the wall section in position in a building.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a concrete form system includes at least one form member having a forming surface, and two or more form inserts adapted for mounting to the form member adjacent the forming surface. Each form insert defines a forming surface different from that of the other form inserts, to form a concrete member having varying surface configurations. The form system preferably includes a recess bordered by mounting structure, and each insert includes engagement structure engageable with the mounting structure for removably mounting the insert to the form system. The mounting structure defines a passage, and the engagement structure of each insert is preferably in the form of one or more retainer members which are slidably receivable within the passage for removably mounting the insert to the form system. Illustratively, one of the form inserts may include a substantially planar form surface which is coplanar with a planar portion of the forming surface adjacent the recess. A second one of the inserts may include an outwardly extending pocket which is received within the recess, for forming an outwardly extending protrusion in a concrete member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a form assembly for forming a concrete member includes a form bed assembly and one or more bottom form members engageable with the form bed assembly, each of which defines an upwardly facing forming surface. First and second side form members define facing side form surfaces extending upwardly from the upwardly facing form surface defined by the one or more bottom form members. At least one of the side form members is movable from a closed position to an open position away from the form bed assembly and the other of the side form members, to provide access to the form bed assembly. In a preferred form, both the first and second side form members are movable toward and away from the form bed assembly and each other between open and closed positions. The side form members may be slidably mounted to rail structure fixed in a predetermined position relative to the form bed assembly, for movement between their open and closed positions. Each bottom form member defines a pair of side edges, and the side form surface of each of the first and second side form members is engageable with one of the bottom form member side edges when in their closed positions.
The first and second side form members each define an upper end, and rail structure is mounted to each of the first and second side form members toward the upper ends thereof. A hopper is adapted to receive a quantity of concrete material and includes a discharge for dispensing concrete material into the form cavity. The hopper includes roller structure engageable with the rail structure for providing movement of the hopper relative to the side form members. In a preferred form, different bottom form members can be utilized to construct concrete members having different widths. This functions to vary the spacing between the side form members when the side form members are engaged with the side edges of the bottom form members. The hopper includes a variable position arrangement for maintaining the hopper roller structure in engagement with the rail structure of the side form members when the side form members are spaced different distances from each other. The hopper preferably includes first and second hopper sections, each of which includes its own discharge. Each hopper section includes separate roller structure engageable with the rail structure of one of the first and second side form members. The variable position arrangement functions to vary the spacing between the first and second hopper sections to accommodate variations in spacing between the first and second side form members to maintain the roller structure of each hopper section in engagement with the rail structure of one of the side form members. The discharge of each hopper section is located toward the side form member to which the hopper section is mounted, and is preferably oriented so as to discharge concrete material between a core form assembly and the forming surface of the side form member to which the hopper section is mounted. The variable position connection arrangement between the pair of hopper sections includes a pair of overlapping structural connector numbers. Each structural connector member is mounted to one of the hopper sections, and releasable engagement members function to secure the structural connection members together in varying positions relative to each other, to vary the spacing between the first and second hopper sections.
As noted previously, the form assembly includes first and second side form members, at least one of which is movable to an open position relative to the other to provide access to a form cavity between the form members. A scaffold is removably engageable with the side form member when in its open position, and includes a platform for supporting a worker within the form cavity when the movable one of the side form members is in its open position. The side form member to which the scaffold is mounted defines an upper end, and the scaffold includes engagement structure which is engageable with the side form member upper end, and support structure depending from the engagement structure. The support structure is receivable within the form cavity, and the platform is mounted to the support structure. The engagement structure is preferably in the form of inverted hook-like structure engageable with the upper end of the side form member, and the support structure engages the forming surface of the side form member. The scaffold preferably includes a lower platform providing access to the form bed assembly and the bottom form member for enabling a worker to secure the columnar reinforcement structures to the bottom form member, and an upper platform spaced thereabove for providing access to the upper portions of the form cavity.
The form assembly is preferably mobile, and is mounted to a frame carrying ground-engaging wheels. The side form members are movably mounted to the frame for movement toward and away from each other, between a closed position and an open position. The form bed assembly is fixedly mounted to the frame between the side form members. The hopper is mounted to the frame for movement between a lowered position for receiving concrete material, and a raised position in which the discharge defined by the hopper is positioned so as to discharge the concrete material from the hopper into the form cavity. The hopper is preferably mounted to a carrier which functions to move the hopper between its raised and lowered positions, and the carrier preferably includes rail structure in alignment with rail members provided on the upper ends of the side form members for enabling the hopper to be moved onto the rail structure of the side form members when the hopper is moved to its raised position.
It is understood that the various aspects of the invention may be utilized separate and apart from each other. However, the aspects of the invention are preferably utilized in combination to yield an on-site precast concrete construction system which provides efficient and low-cost manufacture of concrete components for constructing a building.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.